Titans in the Dell
by Kikeri Ki
Summary: when the time comes to renew hero's licenses the Titans need community service. what service do they provide? they go to work on a farm! mild RobStar and BBRae. please rate...[complete! finally!]
1. Farmer Boys and girls

**(A/N: this is just a story I threw together in my spare time. Hope you enjoy it!)**

**(Disclaimer: sigh I keep saying it but no one ever listens. I don't own the Teen Titans, just this storyline and some made up characters)**

Chapter one: Farmer Boys (and girls)

The sun was shining bright on the first day of summer, but there were storm clouds in the minds of some of the Teen Titans, for they were spending their summer on a remote farm in the middle of no where and were not looking forward to it.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked for the hundredth time that day.

"NO!" the rest all yelled at him, patience wearing thin.

"Let us all sing a glorious song to pass the time," Starfire suggested, "oh…"

"NO!" they again shouted at the confused alien, who shrunk down into her seat.

"Tell me again why we're driving to boredom?" asked Raven in her classic bored voice.

"Look we need a vacation…" started Robin

"Well going to a farm is not my idea of fun or relaxing," Beast Boy mumbled

"…and we need community service so that we can renew our hero licenses."

"Oh and saving the world doesn't count?" asked Raven sarcastically.

"Exactly," he responded, as she sweat dropped.

"Tell me, what is this farm?" asked the resident newcomer to earth (aka: Starfire)

"A farm is a place where people grow crops, and raise animals, like sheep, chickens, and cows…mmm I can't wait!" Cyborg said licking his lips at the thought of, meat and home cooked meals.

"Yeah and you get to work everyday before sunrise," Beast Boy mumbled, "I'm so excited I can barely stand it." He finished sarcastically.

"just think of it this way, we need a vacation and this is the one time we can get someone to watch the Tower," Robin said, referring to Speedy, and Aqualad, who were taking care of crime in Jump City while they were away.

"Oh look we're here!" Cyborg exclaimed, as they pulled into a long driveway, flanked by cornfields.

"Where? I can't see it!" Beast Boy said looking around at the corn. "all I see is corn, do you think it's popcorn?"

"I doubt it." Replied Robin, "ok Titans listen up, I don't want to hear any reports of trouble, especially from you, Beast Boy" the green skinned boy grinned sheepishly as he continued, "you all must listen, and pay attention, got it? Oh and you can't use your powers since that would just scare people around here, and would violate the hero license contract."

"Yes, Robin" the Titans responded in unison.

The road that they were traveling on suddenly got rough and bumpy. There was no more conversation because of it. A while later they arrived at a small white farmhouse. The Titans got out of the T-car stretching and looking around at the farmstead which would be their house for the next few weeks.

There was of course the small white house that was mentioned earlier. It had a green roof and shutters. Next to the house were a windmill and a well. There were two barns further along and a chicken coop. even further behind the barns was some pastures where you could see, cows, sheep and horses, grazing. The whole scene was topped off by blue skies and large field with corn and wheat blowing in the wind.

The farmer started towards the Titans, studying them as he went. "Hmm…I get volunteer help and this is what they send me," he thought, extending his hand in greeting. "Good afternoon, my name is Adrian Williams. Welcome to my farm," he said, shaking Robin's hand, "we're right pleased to meet you."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too," Robin replied

"Um, dudes? I really have to go, bad," Beast Boy said, as they were walking up to the house.

"Go up the stairs to the right and it's the second door." Adrian said to the faltering youth. Beast Boy ran upstairs and out of sight

"Hey! Get down here ya'll," Adrian yelled in his slightly southern drawl. Almost at once there came a pounding on the stairs as five kids came running. Near the fireplace was a woman and she too, stood up. The whole crew stood in an uneven line, as he picked each one out, one at a time.

"This here's Tessa, my wife," pulling out a small woman by the arm. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and was thin. She merrily waved hello.

"This is Ezra my oldest," introducing them to a tall blond boy with blue eyes.

"Anya," a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes, stepped forward

"Ellie" a blonde haired, blue eyed girl

"Quinn," a red-headed boy with green eyes and freckles

"And Kiara, my youngest" a small girl with black hair and green eyes looked up at them.

A round of hellos was shared as they all got to know one another.

"Well then, you all made it in time for your first assignments." Adrian said as they finished up.

"What would those be, sir?" asked Robin

"Glad you asked…" the Titans looked at each other with worried eyes.

The first jobs that they had were getting the cows from the pasture to be milked, BY HAND! While Robin and Cyborg waited with heavy hearts to milk all 25 cows. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were sent to find the cows.

"You can change into a cow can't you? Why don't you talk to them or something?" Raven suggested as she eyed the big beasts, which were staring at her.

"Ok…just don't tell Robin ok? He'll have a fit." Beast Boy replied as he switched into a cow.

"Moooo, Moo, Mooo, Moo" he bellowed at the cows. They looked at him and the girls for a moment, looked at each other, and then started a stampede.

"AHHHH!" they yelled taking off running from the monsters that were following them.

"I think they have a different dialect," said beast boy huffing and puffing.

"Gee ya think?" Raven yelled back at him

"No more running now please?" Starfire told the cows, but to none avail.

"Wait I think I have an idea! Follow me!" Beast Boy took off running towards the barns, closely being followed by Raven, and Star, and the cows.

"Quick juke left!" Beast boy yelled, taking a quick right.

The cows couldn't turn as fast and so they ran right into the barn. "Good thinking Beast Boy!" Starfire complimented

"Everyone gets their moments I suppose." Raven said sarcastically, smirking. Beast Boy turned red and glared at her, "by the way what did you say to them that made them want to kill us?"

"Oh something like, Move you stupid hunks of beef! I thought it would get them moving…" he mumbled

"Well it worked, but there was the small fact that it almost killed us," Raven said smacking her forehead at his stupidity. Meanwhile the farmer came up behind them.

"Good work ya'll, ready for your next task?" he said, watching amused as they jumped 10 feet in the air.

The three Titans next "task" was pitching hay for all the animals, starting with…the cows.

"Just don't talk to them and hopefully they won't try to smash us into pancakes," Raven said as they took the forkfuls of hay to the spotted menaces.

"Perhaps we can become friends with these cows?" Star suggested

"Yeah…tried it, didn't work, not trying it again." Beast Boy said, throwing his load into the feeder.

After feeding, there came watering, and then mucking out stalls. "why did I get roped into this mess?" asked Raven, smacking her forehead at _her_ stupidity this time.

"Oh come on Raven, its not so bad." said Beast Boy, throwing out a load of manure.

"Not for you, your room smells like this all the time." Muttered Raven

"I must agree with Raven. This "farming" is not at all much fun" agreed Starfire.

_"Ding, Ding, Ding!" _Adrian had explained to them that this meant dinner and quitting time. "Yahoo!" Beast Boy yelled throwing down the pitchfork and running in to find a warm meal.

"Finally," said Raven, studying the blisters that had formed on her hands.

Dinner consisted of a turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, and gravy. "mmm…mmm…good!" Cyborg said, digging into his loaded plate.

"Now you youn'gns have had a hard day. We haven't room for you in the house, but…" seeing the dismay on the Titans faces, "we have an empty barn with plenty of hay and some cots, you can sleep there," the young farmer started eating his meal, as did the rest of his family. The Titans looked at each other, shrugged and began eating as well.

Later that night, as they got ready for bed in the barn, Cyborg started to complain, "I can't deal with this!" he yelled, removing the hologram ring that Robin insisted that he wear.

"look we're all tired, maybe after a good rest it'll seem better in the morning," Robin said as he lay down and immediately went to sleep.

The others followed suit and also went off to dream land. A good ending for a hard day of work and idiotism.

**(A/N: ok that's it for now. please review! Ha ha ha! What will Adrian the farmer do to our hero's next? Find out in the next chapter!"**


	2. Attack of the Evil Chickens

Chapter 2: Attack of the Evil Chickens

**(A/N: Um…thanks for the review! The poor Titans, I can relate since…well I live on a farm (although I don't get up a 4:30 a.m.) Ha ha ha, you're in store for a wild and weird ride in this chapter as BB finally revels his little crush…;-) )**

**(Disclaimer: um…read the first chapter…I think I made it quite clear there)**

"Ok kids get up!" it was 4:30 in the morning, and Adrian was pounding on the doors of the crude house.

"Uhg…just five more minutes," Beast Boy mumbled rolling over on his cot. Cyborg walked over and shook him. Seeing that didn't work he licked his finger and gave Beast Boy a wet willie.

"Ahh! I'm up I'm up!" BB yelled jumping out of bed.

"Great you guys are up!" the farmer grinned, "since you guys were so good at getting the cows," he pointed at BB, Raven, and Starfire, who looked at each other in disbelief, "you can go get them again! Robin and Cy, you can help with the milking, Ezra and Anya should be helping too." Then he left the barn, smiling at the expressions on the teens faces. Robin and Cyborg also left soon, growling and mumbling about the unfairness of it all, leaving the three to go get the cows.

"The cows…" Beast Boy gulped and looked at the others.

"Oh dear, I am afraid that they do not take kindly to us…" Star trailed off looking fearful

"Well lets get started then, we don't want to let him down." Raven said starting towards the door.

"Since when have you cared?" asked Beast Boy. Raven glared at him and stormed out the door

"You should really try to be nice to her," Starfire said, "after all she admires you in her own way," she finished leaving the confused green boy alone.

"So why does it feel like she hates me," he said following after her.

After getting the cows in it was again feeding time. Raven wasn't talking much and seemed to be pondering something big. The other two wondered but didn't say a word. Meanwhile Robin and Cyborg were helping milk cows along side of the farmer's two oldest children, Ezra, and Anya.

"So…do you guys do this every morning?" Robin said, trying to make small talk

"Yep, and usually at night too, just not last night," Ezra replied sending a long white jet of milk into the pail.

"Wow," Cyborg was amazed.

"Yeah, and then the younger kids feed the baby calves," Anya said, dumping her full pail of milk.

"So why is this farm so…well I don't know…primitive," Robin asked, "I mean most farms, you wouldn't have to milk by hand," he finished

"My dad doesn't like modernization, he likes keeping things simple." Anya replied finishing her line of cows.

"Oh I see," Robin answered turning his attention back to his cows; he was working along good, when a bad-tempered cow knocked over his bucket of milk. Getting angry he slapped the cow, who promptly launched a foot out and caught him in the chest, throwing him into the gutter. "shit," he mumbled, brushing himself off, and throwing killer glares at Cyborg, who was laughing his head off nearby.

The sun had finally risen on the farm as Tessa served breakfast, eggs, waffles, bacon and orange juice. Eagerly the Titans dug into their fully loaded plates, all except Beast Boy who picked at his food, the price of being a vegan was hard.

"So are you all ready for your next task?" the Titans all looked at each other and nodded. The farmer chucked, "well today you are taking care of the chickens, you must clean and whitewash the coop, and then tag the chickens," he held up a bag of little silver ID tags **(A/N: I know nothing about chickens ok?)**

"Alright then," Beast Boy asked, as they walked to the old coop full of squawking, hens, roosters, and chicks, buckets of white paint and tags in hand, "does anyone else feel like a truck backed over them?"

"No that's only you," Raven said sarcastically, fully recovered from BB's insult, "of course we do! Duh!" she finished.

"Can't you two stop fighting for just one minute?" Robin sighed as they started painting the sides of the coop

"Fine, whatever," Raven shrugged.

After about an hour, the little hut was completely covering in glistening, white paint, as were the five Titans. "Uhg, this stuff…whitewash he called it…it is quite messy, am I right?" asked Starfire, trying to rub the gunk out of her hair

"Yeah, and it doesn't come off!" groaned Beast Boy, who had just rubbed the white stuff into a big smudge on his clothes. Just then Adrian came up behind them.

"Good work," he said gruffly, "but I need Cyborg and Robin to come with me, to help move some machinery out of the shed, can you three handle the chickens?"

"Sure," Raven said in a monotone, "why in the heck did she keep getting paired up with Beast Boy? At least Star was there and knowing that she wouldn't slip up or make a fool of herself." She thought as the farmer dragged Cy and Robin away.

"So we now must put these little bands on the chicken's legs, why?" Starfire asked as they entered the pen.

"Search me, I don't know" Beast boy said shrugging.

"Uh huh…" Raven mumbled. They chose their groups of chickens and started tagging. Raven was almost finished. She grabbed a chicken, and stuck the tag around its foot. The chicken was screaming bloody murder, "shut up you stupid thing," she growled shaking the fowl. None of the others had given any troubles.

All of a sudden there was a squawking noise behind her, and she turned. There was a group of 15 or 20 chickens that she had already finished, staring at her with evil beady eyes. She chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh, nice evil chickens," she backed away and was followed by the poultry, "get away from me you stupid birds!" she yelled as they charged forward, and she took off running, and screaming.

Hearing the commotion, Beast Boy looked up, from his group of chickens. The yard was large but it soon ran out, as Raven backed into the wall, cursing Robin and him saying that she couldn't use her powers. The chickens were ganging up on her and started pecking at her feet. Screaming, she tried backing up further but was stopped by the wall. Closing her eyes and waiting for the end, a horrible and humiliating death by farm birds.

"Don't worry I got you!" she felt herself, being lifted up and opened her eyes. There standing on the ledge of the wall, was Beast Boy who had grabbed her and pulled her out of danger.

"Thanks, she mumbled, blushing.

"Raven you are unharmed?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah I'm fine Star" she got up and brushed herself off.

"It's a good thing that we're done now; those chickens are really bad to the bone." Beast Boy laughed, as they walked to help Robin and Cyborg.

Later that night when the work was all done, and the Titans were getting ready for bed, Raven asked the question that had been nagging her all day. "Beast Boy?" she whispered to the drifting green boy. He opened his eyes, "yeah?" he questioned.

"Why did you save me today?" she asked. He sat up and looked at her, "do you want to take a walk?" he asked. There was a lot that he wanted to tell her, but not right there with everyone watching.

"Sure," she replied, wondering why he changed the topic so fast.

When they were safely out of ear range, walking around the farm, she asked her question again. He sighed, "Well you're my friend I can't let anything happen to a fellow Titan," he said.

"There's more to it then that, I insulted you and ridiculed you, and you still saved me." She looked into his eyes with a questioning look. (**A/N: ok this is going to be a stupid argument, please bare with me)**

"Look why can't you just leave it at that!" he yelled as loud as he dared

"Because, you dolt, I want the truth," she answered, her old rage kicking in.

"See that's why you have these questions! You keep shooting me down when all I've done is love…" he trailed off, seeing the triumph in her eyes, as she finally got the answer out of him, and shock in her eyes as she took his comment in."

"You…you…love me?" she gasped

"Well…yeah…" his voice faltered as the secret he had been hiding for two years finally came bursting out.

"…" she stared straight ahead. Not that she wanted to admit it, but she'd always like him too, he was funny and kind, and sort of cute in a goofy way.

"I…I like you too," she stammered with some effort. Even though Trigon didn't have control over her anymore, she still had trouble expressing her emotions.

"But I though you hated me" he said, pulling her close.

"I thought I did too…but I see now that I don't" she whispered as he gave her a hug. And they walked back together, holding hands. (**A/N: I suck at writing love scenes but I still like to write them…BB and Rae is so cute together!)**

"So…where were you two?" asked Cyborg with an evil grin on his face.

"Out on a walk, you wanna make something of it?" Beast Boy asked putting on a tough face

"You and Rae? On a walk? Something's messed up here!" Robin said.

"well once you figure out that someone you hated all your life, turns out to be the one you loved all your life, then come talk to us, by the way, where is Star?" asked Raven

"She's uh…I think in the bathroom," Robin blushingly replied

"Well I'm off to sleep, nighty night!" Beast boy yelled as he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah, good night," the others all said as they too went to sleep

Closing her eyes, Raven smiled. This trip sucked and had evil animals, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Cow Tippin'

Chapter 3: Cow Tippin'

**(A/N: thanks for the reviews! I'll post replies in a moment. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but school just started so I've been busy. But this weekend is a three day weekend, so I should be on a little more. I would like some more suggestions on the story please… if you could…)**

**Reviews:**

**loaned: thanks! The fun is just begun…tee hee…**

**Ghost of Darkness678: thanks for the idea! I needed some more…**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Gah! Why won't people believe me? Lol)**

It was another sunny day on the farm as the Titans began their chores. It had been about a week since they had arrived and already they knew what work had to be done and who had to do it. So it came to be that Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, always ended up bringing the cows in from the pasture, and Robin, and Cyborg always milked the cows. Lately however Cyborg was bored from all the work. So he devised a plan to have a little fun…

This was the day that the Titans had to shear sheep **(A/N: I really know nothing about sheep…cows all the way! Lol jk…) **they were all out in the field with a bucket of water, some clippers, and soap stuff. Beast Boy and Cyborg had to dip the sheep in the water and soap mix, and then put them into a wooden pen. Then Robin, Raven, and Starfire would shear and collect the wool into bags. Adrian's children would come and collect the bags full of the white fluffy wool, and take them to the house to be carded and spun. (**A/N: really olden time stuff…) **

"Isn't it time for a change of times?" panted Beast Boy as they dunked another sheep into the murky water.

"Sure, but the farmer doesn't like new time stuff, so we're stuck," said Cyborg

A few hours later they were done dipping the sheep, and they walked up to help shear them.

"So BB, wanna have a little fun?" Cyborg asked in a mischievous tone

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy, suddenly interested

"Well I was thinkin' that you and me could do some cow tipping tonight, wanna come with?" he replied

"Well…I don't know… I planned to go for a walk with Raven…there's this nifty little creek on the far side of the cornfield and…"

"Oh come on, you know you want to,"

"I guess…"

"BOO YAH!" Cyborg yelled. The newly clipped sheep looked at him in a funny way, as the other three Titans climbed up the hill.

"What's the fuss?" asked Robin

"Oh…nothin'" said Cyborg in a tone of mock innocence

"Uh-huh" said Robin in disbelief, but he left it at that.

"Hey Raven! Can I talk with you for a moment?" BB asked as he and the goth girl walked off to the side.

"What is it?" asked Raven. Lately she had been happier than she had ever been, and right now was wearing a smile.

"Well…the thing is…Cyborg asked me to do something tonight…so…um…could we walk maybe tomorrow?" he finally stammered out.

Raven was disappointed but didn't let it show. "Yeah that's fine, have fun with…whatever it is you're doing," she replied. Of course now she had plans for the night too…

Beast Boy gave her a hug, "I knew you would understand. Now come on we got to get them cows!" he dragged her over to the pasture where Star and Robin were waiting

"I thought I'd give you guys a hand," Robin said, explaining his presence to the others.

"Uh-huh sure," Raven said sarcastically. "More like giving Star a hand" she snickered.

Star and Robin were walking together, as were Beast Boy and Raven. The cows never really did like Beast Boy, but now they just stayed away from him.

"Can't you dumb things move any faster!" he yelled as the cows stopped for the fourth time. The cows looked at him, almost like they were glaring at him, and then moved forward. They finally ran into the barn where Cyborg was waiting impatiently for the cows…and Robin.

"Where the heck were you?" Cyborg asked loudly as they began the milking

"Helping Star get the cows, why?" Robin replied innocently

"Oh…I'm sure…" Cyborg said sarcastically. "When in the heck would these two get together?" he thought to himself. Oh well not the time to think about that. In a few hours he'd be having the time of his life, toppling over cows.

It was dark, almost time for bed when Cyborg and Beast Boy left the barn. Raven gave them a few moments and then snuck after them, leaving Starfire and Robin alone. "So um…Star…do you want to go on a walk with me?" Robin asked

"Oh yes, a walk would be most refreshing!" exclaimed Starfire as they walked out of the barn and down the dirt road.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy had reached the field where the cows were. "Ok so we just find some cows that are sleeping standing up and we run and push them over." Cyborg said, explaining the procedure.

"Uh… really what's the point?" Beast Boy asked

"Just trust me, it'll be fun." Cyborg said frustrated

So they entered the gate quietly and walked towards the sleeping cows. All of a sudden Beast Boy stepped on a small branch, making a loud cracking sound. The startled cows reared up and ran after the stunned and scared boys.

"Ahhhhh! Déjà vu!" Beast Boy yelled as they ran towards the barn but found it closed up and would not protect them this time.

"AHHHH!" they both yelled, but were lifted out of harm's way by a black force

"so this is what you postponed our little date for?" said Raven, smiling incredulously, "morons, but at least you're safe"

"yeah, thanks Raven," said Beast Boy, giving her a big hug.

"ok then let's get back up to the barn, and pretend this never happened," said Cyborg sheepishly.

"fine by me," so they all walked up to the barn where, Starfire and Robin had returned from their walk.

"where were you guys?" asked Robin suspiciously

"never mind that, where were you two?" asked Raven, with a small smile

"well um…" Robin trailed off but was rescued by Starfire who exclaimed, "isn't it glorious, Robin and I are now together! It is magnificent! And she then went off to bed, leaving the Titans in shock.

Robin laughed nervously, "yeah, you never know what you can find on walks these days." And he too went to sleep.

The other Titans, still weirded out by this also went to sleep, another perfect ending for a weirdo day.

**(A/N: it's kinda a short chapter but it gets the point across all right. Hope you enjoyed it! reviews and suggestions are welcome. Flames…well if you send them lets just say that I won't really care much)**


	4. Vacation Time!

**Vacation**

**(A/N: well another weekend has come…so I spend it writing another 'thrilling' chapter of this story! Lol. Anyway hope you enjoy this… I still need ideas…if you catch my drift…)**

**loaned: cow tipping is when cows fall asleep standing up, and then people go and push them, the cows fall down immediately. I've also heard that once you do that the cow can never get up again and it dies. Cow tipping is a myth though because cows never fall asleep standing up…at least they don't where I live. Hope that clears up cow tippin' for you! **

**Yessika: thanks! Three day weekends rock! Even if I do get a little bored. **

The Titans couldn't believe their ears. "a whole day off?" asked a shocked Beast Boy.

"Yep, you youn'gns have earned it. Now there's a town about 2-2 ½ miles away. It's small but I think you'll enjoy it. So ya better start walking." Adrian said as he placidly finished his breakfast.

"Hold up, did you say walk?" Cyborg asked in the silence that followed.

"well yeah, the truck's in use and you're fancy car needs fuel." The farmer replied as he put his boots on and walked out the doors, "but remember you have to do your chores tomorrow so don't stay up to late," he yelled back at them.

"I guess we better get ready then if we want to make it to town on time," muttered Raven.

So the while the two girls walked to the creek to wash their hair, the boys stayed behind, and combed and put on some clean clothing.

"what is it with girls and looking presentable?" asked Beast Boy as he got ready.

"it's just their way, we're not meant to understand them." Replied Robin as he pulled on some blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt with an 'R' on it. Beast Boy had also changed into a pair of shorts, only his were black gym shorts. He also had a long, dark green t-shirt with a picture of a pterodactyl on it. Cyborg had his hologram rings on as usual, the hologram showing a dark blue t-shirt and black cargo shorts.

"So what are you guys going to do in town?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"Well I guess me and Rae were just going to check out the sites and do some shopping. I wonder if there's a Wal-Mart around." Beast Boy said, pulling on some white tennis shoes.

"Basically that's what Starfire and I were going to do too." Robin said combing his hair back one more time.

"Oh," said Cyborg said simply. He was disappointed, the other Titans all had plans and…dates, and he was left out.

"Ready to move?" asked Raven as she walked into the barn. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a dark purple t-shirt with a gem in the middle of the collar.

"Yes friends! Let us go to the town!" said a gleeful Starfire. She had donned a very light purple skirt and pink sparkly top. She was almost dancing with excitement, her eyes shining. The others agreed and started off on the 1 ½ hour trek to the dusty town.

When they had arrived it was about 12 o'clock. "You guys hungry?" asked Robin and got a resounding yes. So they stopped at a small diner, for a delightful meal. After, they all went on their separate ways.

"DUDE! It's the one of a kind, never before seen addition of Mega Men XL, issue number 186!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pushing the comic under Raven's nose. She and Beast Boy had gone to the nearby community center, where the Collector's convention was being held.

"Thrilling," she said sarcastically as he slammed it on the counter, "so when is it my turn to pick where we go?"

"In a minute…" he murmured, absorbed in the comic he had just purchased.

"Boys," she rolled her eyes as he dragged her to another booth.

Meanwhile Robin and Star were in the middle of the movie 'Woodland Friends.' "Isn't this just great?" said Starfire as the movie was underway

"Shh…" the answer was from the others around her.

"Oh! Isn't it cute!" she exclaimed as a squirrel came on to screen **(A/N: to get some significant meaning out of this, read my other story…the crazy one…it explains it in the 4th chapter…)**

"Shh…Star you have to be quiet," Robin said as he leaned back for the most boring movie in the world. An hour and a half later the movie had ended and people were leaving there seats.

"Well that was a …nice movie," he said getting up from his seat.

"Shh…" she replied, now staring intently on the blank screen. Robin sighed and dragged her out of the theater.

Cyborg was walking down the street, looking depressed. The others all left him and he was alone. He looked at his watch, 2:00. He sighed and walked into a nearby café.

"What will you have sir?" asked the waitress

"Uh…just a Coke please," she left and he again was alone.

"Excuse me, could I sit here?" a girl asked gesturing to the seat across from him. Stunned he nodded. She was tall, and had coffee colored skin, deep brown eyes, and wavy dark hair. She looked cool and calm, wearing jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Thanks, so what's your name?" she asked as she sat down

"Uh…Vic, but my friends all call me Cy." He responded, weired out by his name.

"Cool, my name is Tala," she said. Soon they started talking, and talking. After what seemed to be minutes he looked at his watch, 4:00, probably time to find the others. He sighed, the best time of his being on the farm had to be cut short.

"look Tala, I have to leave…I have to find my friends and start back home," he blabbed, and stood up.

She laughed, "hey that's ok, it's just too bad I might not see you again."

"yeah…" he stood in an awkward silence. She patted him on the arm and smiled.

"I'll have to talk to you some other time. Next time when you're in town." She said, and then she left, leaving Cyborg in a daze.

"so how was your day?" Robin asked him as they started home

"Huh? Oh it was good," he replied still thinking about the fun he had had talking to Tala.

"My day was awesome! I found a whole bunch of vintage comics! And Raven found a neat action figure." Beast Boy exclaimed in the silence that followed.

"Yeah…" she smirked as she pulled it out of the bag, it was a miniature Beast Boy figurine, "…I figure that if he makes me mad I can take it out on the doll." Everyone started laughing including BB.

"Well I for one had a glorious day! But I still can't wait to get back to the farm. Everything seemed dull without it." the others agreed as they all walked back 'home' into the sunset.

(**A/N: oookkk…yeah this is a short chapter and I just don't feel like writing more, so I left out some details…oh well hope you enjoy it!)**


	5. Cow Wrangling and Machines

**Cow Wrangling and Tractors**

**(A/N: ok it's been a looooonnnnggggg time since I've worked on this story…and I feel really bad about it…but I haven't had any inspiration…until today! Yay! (Anyone watch the new episodes? Homecoming was so great! Garfield…lol, but I missed most of the one Trust! Nooo!) Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas then let me know! I might be done with this story soon so…any ideas are welcome! Oh yeah this might be a short chapter but I still hope you enjoy it!)**

The Titans were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Time had moved on and it was already the end of July. Only a few weeks and their 'community service' would be over and they could start fighting crime again. Everything was quiet at the table as the Titans pondered this fact, torn between loving the farm…and totally hating the whole experiment. Adrian finally straightened up and addressed the five teens, "well I suppose you want to know your assignments for today," the Titans nodded, "ok, well all five of you can brand the cows and move them," he paused, smiling at the horrified look on Beast Boy's face, "and the girls can milk tonight, while the boys move some machinery out of our shed," as he watched the Titans leave solemnly, he smiled. This was the best vacation that he had ever had.

"Gah! These stupid cows won't cooperate!" Beast Boy yelled, as the Titans stood outside their pen, holding a hot iron, and a rope.

"Uh…Beast Boy? We haven't done anything yet!"

"Oh…well I know that! But I know that they'll do something…they are evil!" Beast Boy answered as 10 shaggy heads of beef stared at him from over the fence.

"Right…" Raven said sarcastically as the team dived into the pen. Cyborg grabbed a cow's head and soon regretted it, as the cow immediately took off running.

"Told ya this was a bad idea!" Beast Boy yelled as the Titans ran after the cow and its unwanted luggage. After a few minutes they did capture the beast and branded it, the cow retreated, bellowing.

"The last time an animal cried like that, the rest of the group attacked me…" Raven muttered, shrinking away. Beast Boy came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about it" he whispered as he pulled away.

"Could you two love birds help us maybe?" Cyborg yelled as the group tackled another beast and hanging on for dear life as it took off just like the first one. After a time the work was done, and all the cows had run off in different directions, nursing sore rears.

"So now we have to drive them into that shed?" inquired Starfire as they started up a hill to capture a cow.

"Easier said then done," muttered Robin, as he had been kicked and pushed around in the process of marking them.

The cows turned and glared at the team, hatred in their eyes. "Uh-oh…" Beast Boy said fearfully, recalling the last time he had seen those eyes.

"Run!" Cyborg yelled as the cows charged. The Titans rushed out of the pen, and panted with relief until they heard a cry. "Help!" Starfire had fallen and was now in the path of 10 raging animals.

"Hold on Star! I've got you!" Robin yelled as he ran in and grabbed Starfire out of the way, just as the spot was trampled on by many, hoofs.

"Oh thank you Robin!" she cried, holding on to her savior. The Titans looked at the two, panting on the ground, and grinned,

"Oh, and you called Raven and me love birds." Beast Boy laughed as they got up off the ground.

"That's because you are!" Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy sputtered and blushed

"So…I suppose we should try and get those cows in again…" Raven muttered as she watched her beau with amused eyes.

After a few tries they finally managed to get the rambunctious cows into the shed. "Glad that's over." Robin panted

"Just in time for milking!" Starfire gleefully said as she and Raven headed off to the barn to start.

"So I guess that means we get to combine right?" Beast Boy asked as the three boys walked to the nearby machine shed to begin combining the corn.

"Well, how's it going with you and Star? We don't see much of you anymore." Cyborg asked as Robin blushed.

"It's fine…we just go to the creek a lot…that's all"

"So you still going to be in love when we get back home?" asked Beast Boy

"Yeah, are you and Raven?" Robin answered slyly, watching the green youth search for words and redden. Beast Boy muttered something like "of course…" but was cut off by… "We're here!" from an eager Cyborg.

"Great we're here…now how do we drive this thing!" Robin exclaimed, eying the big machine warily.

"Well I can drive the T-car; it can't be that hard…" Cyborg said, climbing into the combine and staring at the weird controls and pressing a button.

"Have you figured it out yet?" yelled Beast Boy into Robin's ear. The combine started up and Robin glared at B.B. who embarrassed, moved away from him.

"Now, I just need to move these controls and…" Cyborg said to himself moving some levers. The engine sputtered and came to life with a vengeance, and the big machine rolled forward at an amazing pace, "Boo-yah!" he exclaimed, and then with wide eyes yelled, "oh no! Move it!"

For the combine had now come to life and had a mind of its own. The steering had locked up and was now heading for Beast Boy and Robin at a crazy speed!

"Move you guys I can't control this thing!" Cy yelled as the two boys started running for their lives. Robin leaped out of the way but Beast Boy kept running right in the path of the thing. The combine started even faster for no reason and soon over took the green boy, and running into a barn where the demented vehicle crashed and sputtered off

"Oh dang it!" Cyborg yelled as he jumped out to find out the fate of his friend.

"Beast Boy where are you!" Robin yelled, also running to Beast Boy's aid. Together the two searched the wreckage, terrified of what Raven would do if… "Oh no" Cy muttered as their frantic search proved futile. And sitting down he put his hands on his head and sighed. Soon a snake slithered out from the wreckage, but he and Robin didn't pay attention. They just sat and worried and close to tears, reminisced about Beast Boy and all his crazy antics.

"I never really thought I'd say this but…I really liked the little guy" Robin muttered as they stood up and turned back towards the house to tell everyone the bad news.

"Aw…you guy really would miss me wouldn't you?" a voice from behind them said. As they turned back around they saw a snake transform back into their friend.

"Beast Boy you idiot! You're not supposed to use your powers!" Robin yelled, relieved but now angry

"That's just your guilt talking, you know that in life or death situations it doesn't matter" Beast Boy said, grinning.

"Come on ya'll let's get back to the house," Cyborg said, also relieved at the tragedy that almost was, was now just a memory"

Later that night Beast Boy and Raven were at a small creek, the same one that Starfire and Robin would always go to. The moon was full and shining brightly on the black water, as Beast Boy recanted the tale to Raven.

"Sounds…interesting," she finally said, scared and relived about his encounter.

"Well it's over now, and soon we'll be home at the tower, safe and sound." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Very true," she whispered, giving him a small kiss. And for a long time they sat silent in the darkness, wondering about their own city and how things would be when they got back.

**(A/N: yes it's short…ish, but I still hope you enjoyed it! little romantic…and cute…sorry maybe that's just me…)**


	6. Attacks and Goodbyes

**Attacks and Goodbyes**

**(A/N: AHHHH! The last chapter! (I've never finished a 'serious' story _–thinks a moment-_ come to think about it I've never finished a story besides my one shots…) anyway please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Those of you who don't know that yet have rocks for brains!**

It was the Titans last day on the farm. Their experience there had taught them a lot. Like don't drink downstream from the cows, don't try and start up a machine that you have _no _idea how to run, don't try and herd black cows at night (-.-) now after all they had been through, they were finally done.

"Geez can't believe it's been 2 months" Beast Boy said thoughtfully as he packed a suitcase full of his things.

"Yeah," agreed Cyborg, looking at the hologram ring that had disguised him the whole time they were there,"

"I thought you were dreading the trip," Raven said slyly sneaking up behind the green kid

"Hey it grew on me!" he retorted. She rolled her eyes but said nothing

"Well, it's all set," Robin said as he entered the shed, "we're leaving at dusk,"

"Dusk?" the group was mystified

"Well I thought it'd give us time to say goodbye,"

"To who?"

"Well the cows of course"

"Oh ha, ha, ha" BB said sarcastically as he thought about the evil cows that had plagued him the entire time.

"Oh just pack," Cyborg said, looking at his watch, 12:00 plenty of time.

_A Few Hours Later…_

"You youn'uns have been a great help, we all will miss ya," Adrian said as the Titans piled into the T-car. After all the work of the day had been done, it turned out that it was dusk before they knew it.

"Thank you sir," Robin said politely

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them. A large metal object crash landed in the field next to the house.

"What the…?" the farmer was dumbfounded

A large gash had appeared in the object and was now widening as an army of blobs stepped into the receding sunlight. A voice soon preceded them.

"Puny Earthlings! I and my army have come to destroy the world!"

"And you are?" Robin asked

The blob stepped out of the space ship. It was Newfu, the creature that Beast Boy stopped only months before.

"Oh no…" Cyborg mumbled

"Please…didn't you devour this tofu?" Starfire asked

"I was going to, but changed my mind, and chucked it out the window. I hate Tofu!" Cyborg groaned

"Now I will destroy you all! Say farewell Teen Titans!"

"Wait a moment," the farmer said, his family gathered around him, "why are you here of all places? And who are the Teen Titans?"

"Dad! The Teen Titans are the best super heroes ever!" Anya said, her eyes shining at the realization

"Yeah dad, they've saved the world lots of times!" Quinn said

"Teen Titans!" Kiara said, her green eyes glowing

"…ok then…anyway back to my question, why are you here?"

"I'm here to steal your cows and destroy the Teen Titans!"

"Not gonna happen, Teen Titans Go!" Robin said as the team moved for action. But were stopped in their tracks as the goop stuck to their bodies and held them down.

"No!" Beast Boy said as he struggled to get loose.

"They're going to get eaten!" Ezra said, as his siblings gathered round

"Duh, that's why we've gotta help!" Ellie said bravely

"But how?" Quinn whined

"We improvise!" Anya said and let out a long shrill whistle, at once a horse came running towards her, "Giddy-up!" she cried as she took off after the blobs who were now moving towards the cows, Titans in tow. Her siblings shrugged and followed suit.

"Ha, ha! Foolish humans, you have no way of stopping us now!" Newfu said. The Titans managed muffled cries as the kids rode up.

"Um…how do we stop them again?" Ezra said quietly

"Oh come on! How does Beast Boy beat them?" Anya exclaimed

"Uh…" none of the kids could remember how that particular episode ended. Kiara wandered up behind her older siblings

"Water," she said pulling on Ezra's shirt

"Not now Ki, we've gotta save our cows!"

"Water!" she insisted. Anya groaned,

"Fine," she pulled a water bottle out and gave it to her little sister. Kiara looked at it, smiled and squirted it over one of the blobs.

"What'd you do that for?" Ellie yelled. At once the blob evaporated, and Kiara's siblings looked stunned.

"Ki-Ki you're a genius!" Quinn said,

"Quick! Hook up the cow's water tank, to a hose!" Ezra said bossily

The hose was soon hooked up and the kids aimed it at the blobs that were now entering the cow pasture.

"3-2-1-Go!" the water unleashed from the hose flowed over the army of white gooey tofu, instantly destroying the entire army. The Titans stood up from the puddles of water, and gave a murderous glance at the leader, who suddenly looked very ill.

"Uh..." he said as the Titans picked up the container he was in and threw him in the T-car's trunk.

"I can't believe that you are the Teen Titans!" Anya exclaimed gleefully

"I can't believe that you kids just stopped two tons of white goo. I told you tofu was gross BB!" Cyborg exclaimed

"That wasn't Tofu, it was Newfu!" he yelled

"Oh give it up Beast Boy," Raven said smiling

"Well, you lot are welcome back anytime! I'm sure it'll make the kids really happy," Adrian said, and got a full round of cheers

"Don't worry about it; we'll take this loser back to jail and we'll come back someday," Robin said

"Yes new friends, it was glorious meeting you!" Starfire chattered as the team piled into the car, now dreading the hours that they would spend just riding back to Jump City.

"Good-bye! Good Bye!" the entire family yelled as the T-car pulled out of sight and onto the open road. The months that they had spent at the farm were hard and rough, but nevertheless enjoyable, and the Titans were sorry to leave. Soon however they'd be back home, with new villains, new relationships, and the prospect of coming back…to visit of course.

**(A/N: my last chapter…and it sucked! Well I felt kinda bad in the first chapter I mentioned all the farmers' kids but they really never mad an appearance. Now they save the day…weird…anyways I hope you like this chapter (in spite of the shortness) and please review!)**


End file.
